WLAN devices periodically or aperiodically perform received signal strength indicator (RSSI) scans in an attempt to maintain communicative coupling with at least one access point. RSSI scans are often used by a WLAN device in an enterprise environment to locate and/or identify the access point that provides preferable communication conditions for the WLAN device. Additionally or alternatively, RSSI scanning is performed to determine the location of a WLAN device. For example, the RSSI values associated with one or more nearby access points may be used to determine and/or estimate the location of a WLAN device. An example WLAN device is implemented in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11x family of standards (a.k.a. WiFi).